


Newly Weds

by megsta95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Marriage, Relationship(s), Romance, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly go on a Newly Wed game show, to stop a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Weds

Sherlock and Molly were standing among the two other couples backstage. Molly felt very out of place as she pulled on her colourful striped jumper. While the other two women, pushed their breasts up, and applied more make-up. She was very relieved when Sherlock stood beside her and looped his arm around her. Molly looked up at him, with a small smile. As they walked together to the stage, taking their seats. They were in the middle section. 

The lights were blinding, making her squint as she searched the crowd. It took her a couple of times to find John and Mary. Once she did, she gave a huge smile in their direction. Mary returned the gesture and waved, while John was scanning the studio. At that moment a man with a huge sign, that was hitting the people in the aisle below was very clumsily making his way to the seat beside John. She soon recognized the man as Philip Anderson. Before he sat down he lost control of his sign, as it wobbled towards John's face with some serious force. Molly wanted to shout to John to get his attention, but she knew it wouldn't work.

It was too late anyway as the sign smacked John right smack dab in the center. Anderson pulled the sign away, looking as if he were apologizing over and over. John having the most aggravated expression, anyone has ever worn. That's including all of the people who came across Sherlock for the first time. Mary's head was thrown back in a fit of hysterical laughter. Molly tried her best to keep her laughter sealed, with doing so her face had almost a pained expression. 

Sherlock must not have noticed the whole ordeal, as he snaked his fingers through hers, giving her hand a little squeeze. That made her look up at him, making her mouth form a little o, as he smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back to let him know she was fine. The little moment was interrupted though, with the little theme music. Sherlock tore his hand away quickly, like it was a naughty thing they were doing. Making her a little bit sad. She had no time to be sad, though. As she stared at the host, waiting for the introduction to start.

“Hello everyone and welcome to The Newly Weds Game UK!”

24 hours ago. 

“You wanted to see me?” Molly asked walking into 221b.  
“Yes! Molly I need your help.”  
“Great, with what? Need to see a body at the morgue?”  
“No, I have a-”  
“Oh, you need more parts!” Molly exclaimed with a smile.  
“Mmm, no. Molly...”  
“You want to use my flat?”  
“Oh, for god's sake! Molly I need you to be my wife!”  
Molly's eyes went into saucers.  
“You... you... w-what?!” Molly stuttered, putting her hands towards her mouth. 

Her heart started to pound something fierce. Did he just say wife? Sherlock cleared his throat, standing completely still, just staring at her. It was quite odd, he didn't even blink. After a good couple of minutes, it got a bit creepy. So Molly waved her hand in front of the frozen man. “Um, Sherlock?” Just like that he snapped back to life.  
“I'm sorry, I should explain myself. Molly I have reason to believe that a man is in danger. Actually I am very certain he is.”  
“Okay.” Molly said very slowly. She bit at her bottom lip. “I don't see why I would need to be your... y-your … wife.”

“Oh! Well this man is going to be on a game show, with his new wife. They are both newly weds. Unfortunately her ex fiance has some issues with letting her go. He has made several attempts on this man's life, he has been hospitalized and been to jail. He was let go last week, sending a letter to this man, who then contacted me. Her ex is very unstable, he doesn't care if there are people around. He just wants her back, as he stated in his very descriptive letter. So his plan is to kill, this man on the show.”  
Molly was speechless. This didn't seem real. Sherlock mistook her silence.

“I guess your wondering where you come in. Well it is very easy. Mycroft has already set up the marriage papers, all that is to be done, is for us to sign them. So he can get them sent to the show, allowing us to be participants. Thus securing a way in, and a view from all angles of the studio. While we have the eyes into the audience, John and Mary will have eyes in and around it. They can see and hear what we can't. We will be right next to this man's target. So we should be able to see, a man trying an attempt on his life. Oh, and the wife has no idea, she just thinks they are playing the game. Well in a way we are!” Sherlock said full of cheer.

He strolled over to his desk picking up a document. Which Molly knew right away was the marriage license. She gulped. This was not how she planned to get married. Especially to Sherlock Holmes. She has dreamed of the day that he would come around, and ask her to be his life partner. Once he was in front of her, he thrust the papers at her with a pen. He already assumed she would say yes. Of course. Molly looked down at them. She saw his neat little signature written on the page. She felt a terrible ache in her stomach. Definitely not how she wanted to marry him. But this may be her only chance to ever be in any relationship other then friend. She could for one day live her dreams. Be the one and only Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. Where he has to pretend he loves her and she is the only woman he wants to share his name with. 

She could in a cruel way live the life she has always wanted, if only for a couple of hours. At least she will be Mrs. Holmes for a good day. Apart of her wanted to bolt for the door. This wouldn't do her any good, she would just end up crying when it was all over. Because all this is for is a case, nothing else. This may break her in ways she never even thought of. But of course these thoughts were chased away, by the hopes of a woman in love. As she scribbled her name down on the dotted line, thus becoming Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.

 

Molly toyed with her fake wedding ring. She kept her eyes on the audience, wondering where this crazed man is. Hoping that everything goes well. Sherlock suspects he won't act until the last moment, unless something eggs him on earlier. It didn't help that she hadn't slept a wink at all last night. She couldn't stop thinking about her now being legally married to Sherlock. She would never tell anyone, but the moment she got home. She tore the wedding ring from it's pristine black box and placed it on her finger. She allowed herself to indulge in this very short fantasy. Because it was all she was ever going to get. She couldn't help looking at Sherlock's band on his finger either. Letting out a breath, her eyes landed on John and Mary, who were very alert. She was glad, with them here she felt much safer. 

Well mostly safer for the man who's life is at stake. Which she learned his name earlier, while backstage. Trevor and his wife Stacy. She felt sorry for him really, he was a nice bloke. Molly thought this little break they were all having was dragging on to no end. Or maybe it was the situation she was in that made it seem that way. She noticed the Host who's name was Brady Wentles, getting into his position. The make-up artist caking on more make-up on his face. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang as one of the crew members dropped his heavy camera. Which made Molly jump right out of her seat. Sherlock immediately grabbed her hand, making small circles between her thumb and index finger. He slowly came closer until his mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his hot breath blowing on her neck, covering her skin in goose flesh. Her heart beat faster in her chest and her breathing was made irregular.   
“It's okay Molly, everything's fine. I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you.” He said in a calming voice. Then he did something unsuspecting. He let his lips touch the skin just below her ear, for a soft kiss. Molly's eyes closed immediately. His kiss still lingered after he pulled away. It always did, when he kissed her. To Molly, Sherlock's cheek kisses, were very intimate. They left her feeling dizzy and even more hopelessly in love. Because she believed that maybe there could be more. Molly was broken from her trance, when the lights became a whole lot brighter and the audience clapped roared in the studio. Again the host Brady took his mark.

“Hello everyone, tonight we have three couple of newly weds eager to play the game! Let's have an introduction shall we?”  
More applauding.  
“Now let's see who our first couple on the left is. Please introduce your names and how you met.”  
Everyone's attention was turned on them.   
“My name is Trevor O’Neil.”  
“I'm Stacy O'Neil! We met at a coffee shop, where he got my order and I got his.” She giggled.   
“What I can I say it was love at first sight.” Trevor said gazing into her eyes and leaning in to press a quick kiss to her forehead. Molly couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousy. Unlike her and Sherlock they were really in love and happy. With the exception of the crazy ex problem.  
“Well thank you for sharing! We can't wait to get to know you better! Everyone Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil!”  
cheering and claps.

“Now our lovely couple in the middle.” Now every single face was turned on her and Sherlock. Molly could feel the pressure. As she felt her hand getting very sweaty in Sherlock's.  
“I am Sherlock Holmes.”  
“And I-I'm Molly Hoolmes!” Great she sounded like a complete idiot. Good thing Hooper is close to Holmes, well as close as they can be. She noticed everyone was still looking at her even Sherlock. Oh, how they met, right. “Um, we met through work.” Everyone laughed at her quick explanation. It was the truth. Sherlock thankfully covered for her.  
“Office romance.” He said, repeating her words, she told him when she introduced him to Jim or rather Moriarty. He gave a little wicked wink and flashed his white teeth at the audience. He could always play a part so convincingly well. She just smiled at the audience.  
“Well you two make quite a couple! Don't they folks? I will be looking forward to hearing more about you guys! Now our last couple!”

“ Hi, I'm Tom!”  
Molly's head swiveled. Tom? Her Tom? She had been so wrapped up in her fake marriage and the other couple, she didn't really notice them. Well the woman she met, but she never even saw him! How could she miss something like your ex fiance in the same proximity as you. She quickly felt a twist in her stomach as she now realized the beautiful woman, who took her place. What would have happened if she went through with her wedding? Would she be in that exact same spot?

“I'm Jessica. I'm afraid my love forgot to mention our last name!” His laughed at, giving him a playful swat. “We're the Rices. We met at a bar, after he got dumped by his ex fiance.” Molly felt like she was going to be sick, as Tom's eyes met hers. He quickly looked away. Molly looked down at her and Sherlock's intertwined hands, the rings flashing off the bright lights. She felt like she wanted to cry, but held it in. She gripped his hand a bit tighter, anything to keep hold on and let her know that this was reality.   
“Wow! I bet that ex of yours Tom is really regretting letting you go! She made a big mistake. Lucky for you though, got yourself a beauty. Now let's play The Newly Wed Game, after this short break.”

The lights dimmed immediately, as the host stomped off, claiming they aren't putting the best lights on him. Molly fought every urge not to look at Tom and Jessica, by keeping her eyes on the ground. Her vision blurring slightly from the tears, she refused to shed. Sherlock bent down, so he could gaze into her eyes.  
“Molly, I'm sorry I didn't know that he would be here.” She blinked, getting rid of the collecting liquid. Looking back at him.  
“It's fine, really.”  
It wasn't that she was still in love with Tom, no. She was pretty sure, what she was feeling was because of him finding someone. While she still pined after the man, she's loved for five years. Doing this was a mistake. Now more then ever. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it now, except be the strong Molly Hooper she was and play along, like she promised. Sherlock again surprising Molly, slid his hand from hers and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
“You're leagues ahead from that Jessica.” he whispered. “Molly, your beautiful in every way that she isn't. Her beauty comes from products. While yours is pure, having intelligence doesn't hurt either. Tom was lucky to even have gotten the chance to call you his, even for just a little while.” he whispered to her.

Again their moment was broken by the sound of the audience clapping as Brady walked back on stage, once again taking his place.  
“Welcome back! Now the game is just starting, the couples are seconds away from answering their first batch of questions. Now here are the rules. The couples must answer the questions asked, thinking of their partner's answer. If it is correct, they get a point, if not they don't. At the end of the night the couple with the most points, will get a free honeymoon paid for in full, to Australia! How exciting is that? Earlier the contestants were sent into separate rooms, they were given the questions before hand, so that they could answer in private. They were only given a minute each to answer, we had our top notch security monitoring them. They also answered for themselves. First round will be the lovely wives answers. Ladies let's see how well your husband knows you!” 

Brady turned and walked towards the podium, were he picked up little cue cards.   
“Now Trevor, when your wife says, 'Honey they're playing our song' what song are they playing?”  
“Mirrors by Justin Timberlake, it was our first slow dance.” He smiled towards Stacy.  
“Great answer mate, but did Stacy say that?” He turned towards Stacy, who slowly lifted her card. Displaying 'Mirrors by JT' As she broke into a huge grin giving him a peck on the lips.   
“Congratulations you've earned one point, this round. Sherlock? Same question what would Molly say, is your song?” 

Molly couldn't help, but shake. Sherlock didn't give her a paper to review, so everything she answered was what she knew from him. They didn't have a song. So she had to think back to when they were in a room with music blasting. The only song they were ever in the same room with was-  
“December 1963, Oh What A Night by The Four Seasons.”   
Molly's jaw dropped. What the..? how..? that was just a lucky guess she made on her part. Yes that night she couldn't help, but wish she could get away from Tom and run to Sherlock. So they could dance together, but because she was engaged to another man, she didn't listen to her heart. She had no idea, he knew. Then again he could have been trying to think the same thing she did, when asked this question. He turned towards her with a hopeful smile. She raised her card, that had exactly what he said. Making him bare the biggest grin, as if he won the lottery. Taking her hand again with his.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Holmes have earned their selves a point as well. Now can the Rices, be so lucky?”

Molly's head turned to look at her ex and his wife. Tom looking nervous as ever.  
“P-Paradise by Cold Play?” He said it more as a question. Sherlock chuckled at the state Tom was in, Molly turned her head back to him and gave him a look. He stopped, immediately. Jessica held up her card slowly.  
“Wrong.” Sherlock whispered. Again making Molly turn towards him. He was enjoying that Tom didn't do so well.  
“Oh, sorry mate. Looks like Stacy thinks your song is Crazy In Love by Beyonce.”  
Tom a bit of red showing on his cheeks.  
“Yeah love, remember I told you. That was our song, because we're crazy in love.” She said sounding annoyed they were the only ones who didn't get a point for the first round. Tom couldn't help, but look at Sherlock and Molly. He had a sort of Jealous look, on his face. Molly looked away.

They again took another short break. But this time during the break, all you could hear was Jessica chewing Tom out for not having the right answer. She also must have known, Molly was the ex, her name came up. Which she froze at, Sherlock just glared at the woman. Molly was thankful when Brady came back looking refreshed as always.

“What around our first one was! Now second round.” Brady announced rubbing his hands together before picking up the cue cards again. Then looking at Tom and Jessica. Since we started right from left, we will now go left from right. Meaning Tom and Jessica are first. Ready to redeem yourselves?”  
“What would your spouse say was the last thing the two of you argued about?”  
Tom seemed more confident this time. As he pierced his gaze towards her and Sherlock again. Before answering.  
“What I should wear today.” He was quickly shown that he was correct in his answer, as Jessica bounced up and down with the card. After discarding it she turned to look at Molly with a sneer, before pulling Tom down giving him a through snog. Which after Tom, flashed a smug smile to Sherlock. Molly looked at Sherlock to see his expression, but it was just normal unfazed Sherlock. 

“Sherlock, what would your wife say was the last thing you argued about?”  
"That one's easy. I wanted Mrs. Lee's head for an experiment. You see she had a rather interesting head wound, that I would have loved to examine. Molly refused to let me take it home, as I forgot to bring back Mr. Chester's fingers. Although I made it quite clear I did not forget, I had no intentions on bringing them back. As I already burnt off the flesh, leaving them useless anyways.” Sherlock said rapidly. Giving no mind to the looks they were receiving from the gaping audience, and Brady who always wore a smile on camera was now sporting a look as if he was going to be sick. Molly was bit self-conscious at the moment. She didn't think he would explain in great detail the argument over Mrs. Lee's head. Molly just quickly pulled the card that read Mrs. Lee. Earning them a point. 

“Well that is a rather odd argument, but never mind that you have two points!” Brady said rather in a high tone of voice. Still a little nervous looking at them. Sherlock turned towards Tom and Jessica, throwing them a smug look. As he gently placed a hand under Molly's chin and slowly and tenderly gave her a kiss on the lips. Making Molly's eyes snap shut, as their soft lips touched. She was unaware of how he angled their bodies, so that Tom could get a nice view. As he pulled away, leaving one final stroke to her chin. Before looking at the other couple who just earned a second point. Somehow this game has turned into much more then a case, Molly thought. 

“Now we start with The Holmes. Last question that the husbands have to answer. Sherlock, what is one thing your spouse would change about you?”   
For the first time, he paused he wasn't smug. He was sad? No Molly must be seeing things. Sherlock doesn't get sad, not for her anyway.   
“My tendencies to be cruel towards her.”   
Molly did a double take. What? She looked at him, his face showed pain and regret. She wasn't expecting that. In fact she hasn't thought of that since two years ago. Before he told her, she mattered most. Okay, maybe she thought it a little after he brought up her break up with Tom in front of everyone when he was high. She quickly reminded herself though that it wasn't really him, it was him on drugs. Then she remembered that isn't at all what she wrote down on the card. Who could blame her. This was coming from out of no where. She was a deer in headlights. He was being so open and honest. She heard the audience all have a collective 'awe', as their eyes traveled to hers. She swallowed, raising the card.

“I'm afraid, Molly would change...” Brady trailed off as he squinted, making sure he was reading it right. “N-nothing?!”  
everyone gasped. Molly didn't think it was that strange. She loved Sherlock for who he was, annoying bits and all. Sure most wives would love to change a thing about their husband, but she was positive that she loved him the way he was. She placed the card in the slot as heat rose up her neck. Everyone was still gawking at her, as if she were some creature. She decided to smile a bit. Turning her head to her husband by law. Who was mirroring everyone else. Besides really gawking. He was again, frozen. Eyes unblinking, just staring at her. After a few minutes of silence, one of the camera men coughed. As Brady shook his head like he was awoken from some dream. “Well then good for you mate, it seems you may be a bit hard on yourself.” Brady gave an awkward laugh, as Sherlock stayed in place. 

As the game continued, Molly carefully touched her palm to his cheek. Slowly bringing the detective back to life.   
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
“Fine.” He said indifferent as he put his focus on the couple to the right of them.  
Once the O'Neil's and Rices were done receiving one more point. It was time for their five minute intermission. Where the couples could walk around and stretch. Sherlock immediately bounded from the stage, towards the Watsons. Molly followed. John, Mary and to Sherlock's aggravation Anderson all stood on the stairs waiting for them.

“Good job you two! You are doing brilliantly for not actually being a couple.” Mary said all full of smiles. Sherlock ignored her.  
“What is Anderson doing here?”  
“Well I-”  
“Never Mind! John have you noticed anything suspicious or alarming?”  
“No. Mary and I have been scanning the audience and the stage. No signs of anything.” Sherlock let out a sharp breath.  
“He's very patient. I thought something might have triggered an earlier response, when they were answering questions, being all in love.” Sherlock scoffed at the word love, while placing his hands under his chin. Making Molly look at the ground. Mary noticed right away, placing a gentle hand on her arm. She gave her a weak smile. 

“Sherlock do you like my sign?!” Anderson asked all giddy. Flapping it in front of him. Making Sherlock throw a scowl in the man's direction. The sign, now that Molly could see, had a picture of her and Sherlock with hearts all around. Again Anderson not really paying attention too eager for Sherlock's answer, lost control of the sign. Which again found it's way to John's face slapping him multiple times. Before the short angry man took a hold of the sign. Shooting Anderson the most mad expression Molly has ever seen.   
“What have I told you about this bloody sign!” John yanked the sign from Anderson's grasp, trying to tear it apart. The sign made out of some kind of material that was hard to rip, without some cutting tool, wouldn't rip. Which got John angrier, so he decided to throw it to the ground stomping on it, letting his frustrations out. When he was finished he picked it up walked over to the railing sending it down into the dark abyss. Satisfied he strutted over, coughing a bit,, before returning to his earlier state. Sherlock who missed all of this, again. Snapped back to reality.

“Well keep an eye out. He is bound to appear very soon. The game is almost over. Only three questions left. John and Mary nodded. Before Molly and Sherlock departed, Mary pulled Molly into a tight hug.  
“It'll be over soon.” She whispered. Before taking her seat. Yes that was what Molly was afraid of. Her fantasy was over before it was beginning.

The break was over fast. Each couple back in their rightful place. Brady at his podium. Trevor and Stacy finally got a question wrong. Apparently she didn't know him like she thought she did. But Molly guessed, there was something they all missed about their partners.   
“Molly, What percentage of the house work would your spouse say they do?” This was an easy one, Sherlock did no house work what so ever, Mrs. Hudson did.  
“None.” Sherlock held up his card, which had a zero percent. Earning them yet another point.  
Tom and Jessica got another point as well.  
“Jessica, when was the last time you and your spouse had a long passionate kiss?”  
“Easy, last night in our bedroom.” She said in a husky voice, giving Molly a wink. Tom seemd happy at that, flashing his card. Ding! Point. As he put his card away, he again threw a smug smile at Sherlock, who again returned a cold icy glare. 

“Molly?”  
This was a tricky one. Considering Molly and Sherlock don't kiss. The only kisses they had were cheek ones, well besides today on the stage. She bit her bottom lip, hoping he didn't make up some wild answer.  
“At the building where the train guy lived, while we were on a case.” Tom flashed an angry look her way. She avoided his gaze. Of course she told Tom, that she sent out on cases with Sherlock, she just never mentioned the cheek kiss bit. Of course she couldn't just say it was exactly that, they were suppose to be married, so she couldn't say 'oh by the way it was just a passionate cheek kiss' could she? Sherlock smiled brightly as he held his card up. With 'Train Freak's complex' Ding! A point for the Holmes. 

Sherlock faced Tom with a sneer, as he dove towards Molly's lips. Making everyone disappear. As he kissed her passionately. Molly couldn't help, but return his kisses. Soon her their tongues were dancing together. Making Molly moan, as she pulled at his curls. This was perfect, she didn't ant it to end. Sherlock was kissing her, she was kissing him, and they were bloody married. Her husband was Sherlock Holmes and she was his. Her heart beat loud against his chest. Her lips buzzed, as he removed them to place open mouth kisses to her jaw, then down her neck, going up until he found her ear nibbling at it. Molly couldn't help, but bite her bottom lip to stop another loud moan from escaping. He groaned in satisfaction at her kneading her hands through his hair. In that moment, there was no game show, no audience, no Tom and Jessica, just the two of them. They were soon broken from their bubble, as Tom's angry voice rang loud and clear.

“You dick!” Sherlock removed himself from Molly. Breathing ragged, pupils wide. As he slowly stood up turning his face to the cold and calculating Sherlock Holmes. Molly saw that Tom was standing up breathing heavy from anger.   
“I'm sorry Tom, what did you say?”  
“I said you dick!”  
“Yes, that's what I thought you said. Why am I a... dick?”  
“You kissed her when she was with me!” The whole audience gasped. Molly's eyes were open wide in shock at her love life being broad casted on the telly. Brady was rendered speechless, pulling at his collar. She was pretty sure, that in the history of this show, this had never happened.  
“Please like she ever really was with you.” Sherlock retorted. Making Tom scrunch his face up.  
“You stole her!”

“I did no such thing! Anyway are you sure you even had her? I will have you know Tom she was only compensating until I came back. Funny how after a month of me being back your engagement was over. I see now your thinking about it. Though I think that day we first met, you could see hoe similar in stature we looked, we even dressed the same. I know your brain is very small, but surely you could have deduced something! Anyway Molly is not a possession, therefore I could not steal her. Her heart maybe.” Sherlock shout out. Tom became flustered and a bit embarrassed at his out burst.   
“That's …. n-not... w-what I meant.”   
“I'm sure it wasn't. You just aren't intelligent enough to say what you do mean.” That was it! Molly had, had enough of this. She sprung up from her seat.

“Enough! Both of you. You are acting like children. This entire time. Giving each other looks and snogging the life out of each partner. Bloody pissing contest, is what it is! Just stop!” Molly was now the one breathing heavy when she was finished with her speech. She was mad at both of them. Tom for starting things, although she did feel bad what she did. She strung him along, thinking she could be happy. Only realizing she couldn't, until they were engaged. Sherlock for being no better, joining in, kissing her like that. Making it seem so fucking real. Her heart was about to break. As the realization of the passionate kiss was to get Tom going, not because he wanted to do that. 

No, Sherlock Holmes had to prove how good he is, and how much better he is then Tom. Tears were streaming down her face, making her ring look like a giant blur on her finger as she tore it off and thrust it at Sherlock. Hurt and concern flashed across his face. As she bolted off the stage. Leaving Sherlock looking after her. Molly had to get her barrings. She spent a total of ten minutes in the loo. Thankfully no one followed her, she needed to be alone. She knew, this would end up hurting her. She guessed she wasn't as smart as Sherlock said. If she was, she would have said no to do this. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she strode out and back onto the stage. Where everyone seemed to be frighten. She was standing in front of Trevor and Stacy's booth. She froze immediately at the scared look Sherlock had plastered on his face.

“Molly!” She showed a puzzled look that turned into panic, as she saw a man with a gun pointing now at her. She was standing in his way. Molly gulped, eyes wide, she was frozen to the spot. Brady was cowering behind his podium, audience members glued to their seats, some on the ground taking cover. “Molly, walk to me.” Sherlock instructed. She couldn't think, breath, anything. She just looked at his eyes. Which held terror in them. He was scared for her, her life. “Molly!” he screamed. 

The man came closer to her. Grabbing her by the neck, applying pressure. Making Molly wince. Sherlock was frozen as the gun was placed directly to her head. The man who held her captive, laughed.   
“Pretty little thing you have here Mr. Holmes. Be a shame if I don't know.. I were to blow her brains out.” He clicked the gun, making Sherlock lunge forward, but he was stopped by the man. “No. no. Mr. Holmes one more step, I pull the trigger.” Sherlock couldn't look away from her. She was sure his fear masked her own. “Now what have we learned detective about putting your nose in someone else's affairs.”  
“I shouldn't”  
“Yes.” he leered. “Very good."

He wrapped his hand more tightly around her neck making Molly gasp for air. As he removed the gun from her head. And towards Trevor. Stacy screamed. Sherlock was restless wanting to lunge towards her, at each gasp she took. All of a sudden there was a loud ringing gun shot. Molly screams echoed everyone's. While Sherlock's scream was her name. She felt he grip on her loosen, as her captor's body fell limp to the floor. Molly's tears spilling out as Sherlock ran towards her hugging her tightly to his body. Molly could see Tom standing with a gun in his hand, an expression of shock. As Jessica bounded to him kissing him. John took the gun and placed it in his jacket pocket. 

“Molly I thought I'd lost you.” Sherlock whispered against her ear. As he hugged her. She finally let out a breath. Hugging him back. Everything was over. He placed a loving kiss on her cheek. Before pulling away, but took her hands in his. Rubbing circles on them. His face showing his relief at her being okay and safe. “I've been an idiot! Molly I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you.” Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes she was a little disoriented from what just happened, but she was sure this wasn't a dream. “Molly please forgive me. I love you, I just didn't know how to tell you. I acted like an ass today. Towards Tom, who didn't deserve it I know. Please, please forgive me Molly.”   
did he just say love and you? Molly couldn't help the smile that came on her face as she leaned towards him planting a long chaste kiss to his lips.  
“I forgive you Sherlock.” He smiled against her lips. They were broken from the kiss, as John patted Sherlock on the back

“Job well done mate!” Mary came running up all joy.  
“Finally!” she took Sherlock and Molly into a group hug, snagging John into it as well. To the friends surprise Anderson still in hysterics attached himself to Sherlock, crying into his shoulder.  
“Get off me!” He removed himself and pushed Anderson away. Everyone now in a fit if laughter over the whole thing. Breaking apart.  
“Oh, Molly I am so glad your okay.” Mary said wiping at some tears. Pulling Molly into a hug.  
“Me too.” the women chuckled. Tom came up to the group.  
“Hello everyone.” John and Mary looked at each other, departing. Dragging a sobbing Anderson away. Sherlock faced Tom, standing beside Molly. To her surprise Sherlock put a hand out towards Tom.

“Thank you Tom. You were incredibly brave. You not only saved Molly's life, but a man's as well today. I was wrong about you.” Molly knew that was his way of apologizing to Tom. Tom just smiled.  
“I'm sorry for how I acted today. I don't know what came over me. Because I really am happy with Jessica. I'm glad you and Sherlock have each other as well.” Tom came and embraced Molly for a quick hug.  
“Thank you Tom.” Jessica came up and looped her arm through Tom's.   
“I'm glad your okay.” Molly just smiled at the woman. At that moment a very shaky Brady came up to them.

“Well it seems, that we shouldn't continue the game. So I have to inform you, that you were both tied. Meaning only one of you can get the honeymoon. Usually we do a tie breaker, but considering what happened today, that's not going to happen.” He looked expectantly at both couples.  
“You know what Tom and Jessica deserve the trip. He did save lives today.” Molly said with a smile. “Besides Sherlock and I have some things we need to discuss.” She gazed up at Sherlock, who gave her a smile, that she full heartedly returned. She was wrong, saying yes to become Sherlock's wife was the best thing that could have happened to her.


End file.
